


Partners

by ChurroBird



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, SOMETIMES you just gotta have eldritch gods be domestic, i just wanted fluff with them, is that so much to ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurroBird/pseuds/ChurroBird
Summary: The moments where they could take a break from their work were few and far between. Even now, they felt slight pulls and pushes in their mind, souls calling out to them from across the realm.Maybe they should forget all this….No.They needed to do this. They owed it to them, after all.(Churanak and Vita-Nex belong to Anatthema)
Kudos: 7





	Partners

Vita-Nex’s feet took purchase on the endless white.

Absence’s void, where the blank canvas of the world seemed to stretch on for miles. More than that, even, if they assumed correctly. Did it even have an end?

They shook the thought from their mind- no use pondering over it now. They had to act while they could.

The moments where they could take a break from their work were few and far between. Even now, they felt slight pulls and pushes in their mind, souls calling out to them from across the realm.

Maybe they should forget all this….  
No.

They needed to do this. They owed it to them, after all.

With the flap of their wings, they took off across the void, scanning the absent horizon with a diligent eye for any signs of activity.

Then, Vita-Nex saw it: the warbling of reality. An unnoticeable blur to a mortal eye, but a sore thumb to the god.

They descended in front of the blur, their scythe disappearing from their hands with a quick flash of light. They reached out, feeling the matter shift like a curtain between their fingers.

Yes. This was their work. Vita-Nex was in the right spot.

They smiled as they pushed through the veil, and was only mildly surprised to feel plush carpet under their heels.

Fairy lights were strung up on the wooden walls of the alcove, and pillows and blankets seemed to be covering every conceivable surface of the room. In the middle, sat their counterpart, Churanak. Crunching on what appeared to be- what Churanak recently introduced to them- sour cream and onion Pri-

“Prongles.”

“...Pardon?”

“They’re Prongles, Vitty-nex! We can’t get sued, now can we?”

Despite feeling a vague sense of amusement at the old nickname, they paused and blinked in confusion at their partner. “...Alright.”  
They ventured further into the room, and with the clearer view they noticed Churanak sitting on what appeared to be a bean bag. Instead of their usual clothes, they were wearing a black t-shirt with white letters in a simple font. All it said was “meme.” Paired with that, they wore thick dark purple pajama pants. They hummed as Churanak turned back to the screen, the latter’s fingers slamming against the buttons of the controller quickly as they grumbled.

With a quick clap, Vita-Nex’s clothes shifted into something to match the casual atmosphere. Gone was their cloak, replaced with a black skirt that went to their ankles, and a simple, white, long-sleeved shirt. Carefully tucking their wings behind their back so they wouldn’t knock anything in the room over, they sat down onto a few blankets next to Churanak.

“What are you playing?”

“I’m playing Smash Bros! The Games got me inspired, so I invited some friends over and I KICKED THEIR ASSES!”

A small chuckle escaped Vita-Nex as they listened to the excited god of chaos. “So, where are these said friends of yours?”

“Oh, they all had to go. But uhhhhhhhhhhh,” The noise stretched out for a minute as they dug through the pillows and empty bags of chips, but soon ended as they pulled out another controller. “I still got multiplayer mode on!”

Vita-Nex stared in confusion. First at the controller, then their fellow god, then to the screen of what appeared to be a fighting game of various… multi-colored characters. “I’ll have to admit… I suppose I am curious, but I have no idea how to... play.”

“Oh, don’t worry! I gotcha!” Churanak leaned over, consequentially leaning on Vita-Nex, pointing excitedly to the various buttons on the controller and the options on the menu screen of the game as they explained.

Vita-Nex’s attention turned from the game to their friend, and a smile came across their face as they watched Churanak passionately talk.

As they leaned back against their friend, they felt the remnants of the previous tension in their body melt away. They knew they had to get back to work soon, but perhaps they could take a quick break with their dear partner.


End file.
